


Time-Out

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: It's not where you come from (It's where you belong) [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, liam is so done with theo but he loves him anyway, liam teaches theo a lesson, married thiam, nolan doesn't like it when his dads aren't kissing, nolan is thiam's adopted kid, theo is a dork and liam loves him for that, time-out chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: "How long did you have Nolan in time-out?""Umm, let's see" he pauses whatever show he was watching on the TV to check the time on his phone, "Only about thirty-five minutes. I told him if he could sit quietly in the chair and build his puzzle without interrupting me, I'd give him twenty bucks." he pushes 'play' again."Twenty bu-" the beta can't begin to understand why Theo's giving their son money when he's in trouble. He glares at his husband, "what did he evenDOto get a thirty-five-minute time-out?""Nothing, he's a great kid.""I'm gonna putyouin the fucking time-out chair, you jerk!" he beta growls.Or, Liam denies Theo sex for a week to show him a lesson and Theo really hates that he loves Liam.





	Time-Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is so silly I can't believe I wrote it, but here it is.

Liam parked his car outside of his house and sighed, resting his arms over the steering wheel. He just came back from school and he wanted nothing more than to eat and spend the afternoon with his mate and his son. He had also wanted to spend the morning with them but _nooo_. Stupid teachers conferences that were held on Saturdays. _SATURDAY!_ Nobody wanted to go to school over the weekend! Who does that?!

Shaking his head and his thoughts away, Liam grabs his bag from the co-pilot seat and gets out of the car and after locking it, he starts walking towards his house. He walks into the house, closing the door and ready to go upstairs when he sees six-year old Nolan sitting in the corner of the living room. The kid was over a small plastic chair that Liam immediately recognized as the time-out chair, and was facing the wall. Distress was coming off from him.

Worried, the beta decided to approach him, putting his bag beside the couch and standing behind his son.

"Hey, munchkin." the kid turns around, still sitting down, "How long have you been in the time-out chair?"

Nolan, squirming uncomfortably in the small, plastic chair says "I don't know... but I have to pee." he looks up to his dad, his eyes asking for permission to leave.

Liam smiles, "Yeah, go ahead buddy. You're free to go." the kid jumps up from the chair and runs to the bathroom; once Liam hears the bathroom door shut he goes to find Theo. He finds the chimera in the next room, sitting over the small couch while watching the TV. Liam enters the study room, crossing his arms over his chest,

"What is your problem?!"

Theo briefly glances away from the TV to smirk at his husband, "You're going to need to be a little more specific there, babe."

"How long did you have Nolan in time-out?"

"Umm, let's see" he pauses whatever show he was watching on the TV to check the time on his phone, "Only about thirty-five minutes. I told him if he could sit quietly in the chair and build his puzzle without interrupting me, I'd give him twenty bucks." he pushes 'play' again.

"Twenty bu-" the beta can't begin to understand why Theo's giving their son money when he's in trouble. He glares at his husband, "what did he even _DO_ to get a thirty-five-minute time-out?"

"Nothing, he's a great kid."

"I'm gonna put _you_ in the fucking time-out chair, you jerk!" he beta growls.

Theo pauses his show again, slightly more frustrated as he turns to Liam, "He was totally fine with it! It was the only way I could keep him out of the study room while I watched my series! You know how freaked out he got last time he accidentally saw what I was watching?! He had to sleep in our room for a month! _A MONTH,_ LIAM!! _GUESS WHAT WE DIDN'T DO FOR A MONTH!_ "

Liam rolls his eyes and then brings his hand up to his ear like a phone, " _'Hello, child services? No, everything's fine, it's just that our son might have some serious issues when he grows up? Why we didn't we do anything? Oh, because my husband wanted to fuck me, that's all. No need to question the safety of our child.'_ "

"Well, when you put it that way..."

"Theo, I swear to god-

"I'm an atheist."

_"Theodore!"_ Liam growls in frustration. God, how much he loved this asshole but sometimes this asshole was too much asshole for him to handle. Like right now. Really, what does Nolan have to endure this asshole as well? Oh right; you married him, Liam, and Nolan is your son. Sucks to be you.

Theo was still smirking at him. An idea came to his mind and he wasn't really sure if it was gonna work but sometimes Theo needed to be shaken a little.

"Well, guess who's not gonna have sex for a week."

Theo's smirk falls. Bingo.

"Liam no."

"Liam yes."

"No, baby wolf, don't tell me you're serious."

Liam crossed his arms over his chest, posture straight and blue eyes locking over his mate's green ones. Theo gulped. Liam was serious. At least for now.

 

* * *

 

After Theo and Liam finished their talk, Nolan came into the study room and accompanied his papa to watch some TV. The kid curled himself over the chimera's side, and Theo put some Disney movie he knew Nolan would enjoy. Dinner went by normally, Nolan commenting about something he watched on the TV about animals and his parents listening.

After dinner, Nolan went upstairs to brush his teeth and the two supernaturals stayed behind. Theo had finished cleaning the table and he turned to where Liam was over the kitchen, his back at him as he washed the dishes.

Wiping his hands on his jeans, Theo made his way into the kitchen and over the sink were Liam was, busy with the plates that he apparently hadn't noticed his husband move.

The chimera was now standing behind him and he brought his hands to rest over the beta's waist in a soft hold, pulling his warm body close to his. He's about to nuzzle his neck but Liam stops what he's doing to grab Theo's hands with soapy ones and gently but firmly pull them away from his hips.

Theo seems taken aback for a moment,

"Oh, you were serious about the 'no sex' thing? _Oh_ , okay."

Trying to act like it didn't affect him, he walks to the fridge to take some cool water to drink. As he slowly drinks from his glass, he dares take a glance at his husband. He notices that Liam went back to wash the dishes, his back at him and clearly doing everything that was possible to show Theo that he was still mad.

Putting his glass back on the kitchen island, Theo turns to face the beta although Liam is still showing him his back.

"I'm gonna check if Nolan has finished brushing his teeth."

"Okay."

"Then I'm gonna take a shower. I'll leave the door open."

Liam glances at him unimpressed, "Okay."

"...Okay."

With that, Theo turns around and walks out of the kitchen and upstairs. Okay, he could do this. It's not going to be _that_ hard. Besides, a week? Liam's gonna be the first one to break, he's sure of that.

 

* * *

 

Two days later Theo woke up sporting a morning wood. He blinked away the sleep off his eyes and stirred in the bed, trying not to disturb Liam in his sleep, but it was really uncomfortable to move when his body was in that state. He could just get up and go to the bathroom and take care of it; sure, his right hand was useful but it was nothing compared to his mate. His beautiful, strong, dimwitted and irritating mate.

Theo got closer to the beta, turning on his side so he was facing Liam, his hand moving so it was resting over his hip. After Liam didn't stir, he slowly moved his thumb in circular movements just as he knew Liam liked it. His boner twitched a little but just as he moved his hand upwards, Liam's hand stopped him, pulling his own hand away from the beta's body and back to Theo's side. Then, Liam got up from bed,

"Liam, come on!" the chimera whines.

Liam turns to look over his shoulder at his husband still lying over the bed, resting his weight on his elbows. He stays quiet for a couple of seconds before saying

"I'm gonna take a shower." and with that he goes to the bathroom and closes the door.

Theo groans and falls back on the bed as he hears the water running inside the bathroom. He stares at the ceiling and curses everything. This was going to be a long week.

 

* * *

 

So, day four and Theo thought he was going to get himself checked into Eichen House because it's been three days since he's last touch Liam. Literally every time he tries to initiate some intimate contact, the beta gently refuses him. He's sure Liam must be as desperate for his touch as he is but he's a stubborn little wolf and he's not gonna let Theo off the hook that easy. Why did he had to marry such a headstrong person?

Theo was currently over the kitchen making dinner since Liam was still at work. Nolan was drawing over the dining table, crayons sprawled over half of the table and several drawings piled on his left side.

"Papa?"

Theo stopped chopping the lettuce over the wooden board and turned to look at his son, still sitting over the dining room's table and now, looking at him.

"Are you and dad mad at each other?"

"No. Why you ask, buddy?"

Nolan looks at the blue sky crayon over his hand, "Because you haven't kiss during the week. Not even once."

_'Great, even our son knows the lack of our sex life.'_

Theo shakes his head as he walked towards the table, "No, buddy, it's just..." he kneels in front of the kid once he's close enough, "I think I made something that made your dad angry and that's why he won't let me kiss him." _'or do him.'_

"Then why don't you just apologize?" Nolan, sweet innocent Nolan, asked as he turned to face his papa.

Theo let out a sigh, "He won't listen to me."

Nolan didn't like to see his dads fighting or upset -no kids does. And he knew he had to do something to help his papa so his dad forgave him and they could kiss again. Just as he was looking at his drawings over the table, an idea came to him and he smiled brightly as he turned to look at Theo,

"Don't worry, papa. I'll help you!"

 

* * *

 

Liam was driving back home after work. As he drove, his head was somewhere else, specifically his mind was wandering over this week. He knew it was kind of cruel to not allow Theo to touch him but the asshole had it coming. Liam just wanted him to suffer a little so he would understand to  _not_ act like a kid when he had a kid!

Was he overacting? Sure, Theo had 'punished' Nolan for not doing anything but it's not as if he had hit the kid or yelled... No, he could've just told Nolan to go to his room; he didn't need to ground the kid and sit him on the time-out chair and also pay him! What the hell, Theo?

Liam shook his head. This asshole he likes to call the love of his life really knows how to get him going, and he's not even here!

After a few minutes later Liam arrived home. He saw Theo's truck parked outside -of course, today was his day off- and the beta got out of his own car and made his way towards his house. He opened the door, inhaling the scent of his family before he even stepped inside.

He got inside the house, closing the door behind him and could hear two heartbeats over the living room so he decided to peek inside the living room and found his husband and son there, but that's not all.

Much to his surprise and confusion, Theo was sitting on the small plastic chair over the corner of the room. Nolan was standing at one side of the chair, almost as if he were looking for Theo and making sure the chimera didn't moved.

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"Papa is on time-out."

Liam drops his car keys on the bowl, and raising an eyebrow he makes his way to the living room until he's standing at a fair distance. Theo looks like a grounded kid -like Nolan last time- sitting in the chair over the corner, and the way he's hunched over and is almost pouting warms Liam's heart.

Liam can't help the small twitch over the corner of his lips, "Oh, really? What for?"

Nolan doesn't answer this time; he turns to Theo, almost as if he were telling his papa to answer. Apparently that was the case because Theo looked at his shoes for five seconds before answering,

"Because I realized I shouldn't have done what I did the other day. Nolan didn't deserved to be on time-out and I should've acted differently. You were right and I'm really really sorry." Theo said with a sincere tone.

Liam can feel himself smiling because this is the dork he married. The perfectly imperfect chimera he loves and always will.

Nolan is still looking at the chimera, "And...?"

Theo sighs in defeat, "I'm a pretty little girl."

Nolan looks proud of himself, a smile-almost-smirk beaming over his face and damn them if he wasn't their son. That had to be some kind of payback for making him sit over the time-out Liam bites his lips because he wanted to laugh but at the same time he wanted to climb onto Theo's lap and kiss him.

Liam decides to approach his son and kisses Nolan's head before telling him to go to his room and watch a movie. The kid smiles at both of his dads before running upstairs and into his room, closing the door behind and deciding to watch a Disney movie. Maybe he could watch two. His dads surely are back at kissing and that's thanks to him, so he thinks he deserves to watch two movies.

The couple stays over the living room, Theo still sitting over the chair and Liam standing a couple of steps away from him. After deciding that it was time to do something, the chimera rubs the palms of his hands over his jeans before standing up, his legs a little sore for sitting for over thirty minutes in the damned chair and how does Nolan can take it? Maybe that's why the kid wanted him to sit on it while waiting for Liam to arrive, the little shit. He takes two steps closer to Liam, who hadn't said anything and was just watching him with a lovestruck look.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a great father. I know, I know." Theo said as he scratched his neck, trying not to show his embarrassment in front of his mate.

Theo was expecting Liam to roll his eyes at his comment or to tell him to stay put on the chair or even a smile but what he gets is even better: Liam just smiles at him before jumping up, wrapping his legs around the chimera's waist and his hands cupping Theo's face.

"You are a great papa." the beta says as he nuzzles Theo's cheek, "And a great husband and mate. And a great human being, for what matters."

Oh, how much Theo missed this kind of contact. He loves it when Liam nuzzles him, trying to get as much of his scent as he can.

"And now all I want is for this pretty little girl to take me upstairs and to our room." Liam said directly over his ear, his hot breath making Theo shiver.

Theo's eyes flash golden for a moment and a growl escapes his lips. Liam smiles as the chimera, still supporting his weight, starts walking towards the stairs but suddenly stops before reaching the first one.

"I thought you said a week?"

Liam gave him a look, "You want to follow the rules or you want to fuck me?"

"Yeah, don't listen to me, what do I know."

And with that the chimera leads them upstairs, trying not to stumble over the steps as Liam started kissing his neck and nibbling his ear, apparently too eager to care that Theo could drop him.

Theo was trying to hold in the growls and begging to whatever Liam believed in for them to reach the room so they wouldn't have to scar Nolan if the kid came out of his room and saw them like this. Yeah, no thanks, that wouldn't be funny to explain.

But he thinks that Nolan would be happy to know that they're back at kissing again.


End file.
